Skydiving
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: Well the Yu-Gi-Oh go skydiving, mild Yaoi in the beginning but gets much heavier. Pairings wouldn't you like to know *smile* ?/?
1. Is the devil witch Anzu?

So what happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh! chappies go skydiving? 

I tell you now…Total chaos, I was just thinking about how I would react to being put in this situation and came up with this fic. Has mild Anzu bashing too, sorry but I couldn't resist!

It is incredibly obvious that Yu-Gi-Oh! and none of it's characters belong to me, I mean look at me! I'm an engineering student for Pete's sake! 

One little thing ^_^ I managed to get a really cool leather coat the other day, hey maybe if I get a laptop and carry it round with me I could be the poor female equivalent to Seto! Wishful thinking eh?

Yami = Yami Yugi

Ryou = Normal Bakura

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Anzu = Tea (I prefer this name because then I don't feel like I'm writing about a beverage *smile*) 

I would include Malik/Marik (I think that's right) but I haven't really seen them yet, I'm just up to the Duke Devlin Dice game match….So any character before that you wanna have me include let me know and I'll try and get 'em in here somewhere. 

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

=^=

"So come on then?!" Yelled Anzu,

"What?" replied Yugi, 

"You wanna duel me?" suddenly the puzzle around Yugi's neck started to glow and move around slightly. Now instead of Yugi stood a taller, older and more sexy looking version of him dressed in figure hugging leather. 

"I accept!" 

// You really have to stop doing that Yami, you know Anzu only does it to get you out of the puzzle // Yami shudders

/ I think you might be right about that aibou, it's just a very old habit. You know…I challenge you! I ACCEPT! I can't help it / 

Anzu strolled over to Yami and started to paw his arm whilst sitting him down next to her,

"Yami would you like to go to the dance with me this Saturday?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him and Yami frantically glanced around the room seeking escape, seeing only his friends he tried desperately to reach out to them with his mind. 

// The mind link doesn't work like that Yami // Yugi giggled 

// Looks like you've gotta deal with her by yourself // he then burst into full on laughter and ran into his soul room.

/ Yugi! That's it I'm going to get you back for this! / 

"Well Anzu, you see it's very nice of you to ask and all. But me being a Pharaoh I'm not allowed to socialise with commoners." 

// She won't buy that // Yami mentally stuck his tongue out at Yugi,

/ Of course she will, she too stupid to think about it much. Why do you think she always babbles those friendship speeches for no particular reason? / 

"I don't buy that…"

// See //

/ Help me I'm begging you! /

"Umm why not?" Yami started to shift about in his seat,

"Because I'm not a commoner, I'm above common in both looks and personality!"

/ Oh dear Ra! /

// Hehehe //

=^=

Haven't got to the reason for this fic yet but I will get there! ^_^

This story will have Yaoi content later on, the pairings are yet to be decided, although I think I have a pretty good idea of who will be with who. Hopefully as I introduce the Yaoi the humour will hang around, if not then just consider it romance.

You like you don't like? Let me know by clicking that iccle button at the bottom of the screen! If I don't get reviews I will not continue!


	2. Sexual tension?

Yami Trekkie - Guess what!

Jack and Marty – What?

YT – Haha very funny

J & M – We try

YT – I had my first glimpse of Malik! Expected him to sound different somehow, but hey I saw him! Maybe if I see more of him I might be able to put him in this fic or any future fics I write!

J & M – Oh yay…

YT – Look you might be my muses little pet rats but that doesn't mean I won't 'accidentally' forget to feed you.

J & M – *look at each other* Go for it!

YT – That's better *evil grin* now say the disclaimer,

J & M - *sigh* She don't own it or any of the characters 

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"Hey look at Yami. Anzu has got him cornered again." Joey looked up from the TV and towards the duo sitting on the sofa, 

"Don't worry about Yami Tristan, he'll be alwight wit Yug there ta help him." Ryou looked concerned,

"I'm not sure you guys, Yami looks to be in a fair bit of worry."

That baka Pharaoh deserves all he gets hehe 

Bakura how can you say that? 

Well I can say it with an Egyptian, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, English, American or Canadian accent. Pick one 

That's not funny Bakura 

Strange…I thought it was 

"Hey Ryou you in there?!" Tristan waved his arm in front of the silver haired boy's face,

"Oh oops-a-daisy sorry Tristan I was talking to Bakura." Joey and Tristan's eyes twitched,

"Oops-a-daisy?"

Yeah…oops-a-daisy? 

"It's a saying" 

Sure 

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami ran out the door trailed by Anzu and ran smack bang into Seto, the CEO looks down at the now unconscious Yami.

__

Must have been running at a fair speed for that to happen, wonder why

"Oh Yami!" came a high pitched whine, 

__

Oh Ra! Even if he is my rival I can't leave him to the mercy of Anzu 

Yami's eyes had spirals in them and was lying in a very uncomfortable looking position, the oh-so-cool trenchcoat clad one bent down and slung the spiky haired Pharaoh over his shoulder. Anzu zoomed around the corner and skidded to a stop,

"I knew it! Your anger at each other comes from more than just rivalry doesn't it! Well if it's all sexual tension why don't you just act on it you…you…you two timing wretches!" Seto actually took a step back seeing the fire in her eyes, 

__

Hey wait a minute! Did she say there's sexual tension between me and Yami?! Blushing fire engine red Seto was gob-smacked.

"MIND CRUSH!" Anzu for a moment looked like a negative photo then collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

=^=

Yami Trekkie - I seriously couldn't help but think of the Cadbury's Milk Tray adverts as I wrote the Seto slinging Yami over his shoulder bit, all that was going through my head was – Because the Yami loves Cadbury's Milk Tray ^_^ BTW I don't own that either.

Does anyone know any good sites for pictures of Yami Yugi? I think I'm addicted to his skin tight leather…

Moving on…Buses are devices of Satan! I went to catch a bus today but apparently they've changed the route of the bus, it says on the schedule it's meant to a certain way but it goes a different way first thing in the morning. But since it doesn't show that on the timetable I didn't know it had changed! Another thing! I got on the bus home from college to find a pile of puke sitting at the front! Grrr buses drive me crazy!

Jack & Marty – Review! *put on Irish accents* Ah go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on. Cheer her up please! 


	3. Touchy feely

Yami Trekkie - Howdy it's me again!

Jack & Marty - *groan*

YT – Hey! *Swipes them across the back of their furry heads with a rolled up newspaper* Alright just say the disclaimer and get on with it…

J & M – She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters…Heck she don't even own her own mind! She lost that years ago.

YT - *coughs nervously* Anyway, to help clear up confusion, this will be a Yaoi/Humor fic, one of the pairings will be revealed below. *scans page* Yep there it is, this chapter was so much fun to write! The other pairings…well you'll just have to wait and see, remember now! Not everything is black and white…

Jack – Is that her cryptic way of saying there might be a plot twist on the horizon?

Marty – Not sure 

=^=

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

"You can put me down now Kaiba." Seto coughed nervously and put Yami back on his feet trying not to touch him any more than he had to,

// Well this is interesting // 

/ You do realise that this is about you too Yugi /

// …I take it back, this isn't interesting any more //

"Damn female, if it wasn't enough with the bleeding friendship speeches she had to go and do this!" Seto stood there with his arms folded across his chest trying not to look at Yami,

__

Sexual tension between me and the Pharaoh…As if! The only tension is based on rivalry and the fact that Mokuba likes him and I don't!

/ Why does he look like he's expecting me to jump on him any minute aibou? /

// Dunno, why don't you try and ravish him to see what he does? //

/ That's it no more late night television for you! /

"I'm not going to touch you Kaiba and besides I don't bite…hard." Seto squeaked and ran into the room with the rest of the gang in it.

// You don't bite hard? I bet he'll be awake for weeks dreaming about that //

/ Why do you think that aibou? /

// Well I would be //

/ Really? /

// Yep //

Yami separated from Yugi's body and took on his own form, grabbing Yugi's shoulders he stared into his eyes,

"Do you really mean that aibou?"

"Of course I do Yami." The Pharaoh brushed his hand down the side of Yugi's face and they leaned towards each other each anticipating what would come next, 

"Yami, Yugi?! You guys alwight?" They jumped guiltily apart as Joey's voice reached them and they saw the prone body of Anzu,

"Umm Yami…What are we going to do with Anzu?"

"I guess we have to bring her back."

"Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so aibou, we won't do it yet though." Yami smirked and walked towards the sound of Joey's voice.

=^=

YT - Apologies for it being short, but then quality is better than quantity right? 

J & M – Guffaw!

YT – Hmm that's a nasty cough you guys have there, maybe we should take you to see the vet with her lovely needles…

J & M – NOOOOO!!!!!!

YT – On a more serious note I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me.

J & M – She's still having a hard time dealing with the fact that people actually like her story.

YT – Feels funky though! *puts on dodgy French accent* And now for a sneaky peaky at the next chapter! Just kidding hehe.

J & M - *sweatdrop*


	4. Flirtation

Yami Trekkie - Guess what! I'm going to be very busy this next week and so I won't be able to post chapters as quickly as I would be able to normally. 

Jack & Marty – Awww

YT – Sarky so-and-sos 

J & M – We learned from the best

YT – Oh thank you! *beams* Anyway the result of this tragedy is that to prevent 'Skydiving' withdrawal symptoms caused by long periods of time between updating, I am going to post two chapters today! 

J & M - *at gun point* She also still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. 

=^=

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

"That's a stupid idea mutt." Joey leapt towards Seto only to be held back by Ryou and Tristan,

"Well if it's so stupid Kaiba why ya doin' it?"

"Coz I have no companies to forcefully take over." Everyone sweatdropped,

// You know we can have fun with Seto Yami //

/ How Yugi? /

// Simple. Put innuendoes in your sentences //

/ Good idea aibou / Yami smirked at Seto and the brunette gulped,

"So you have no one to forcefully take over then eh Kaiba?" Yami's eyes twinkled with humour which Seto mistook for something else.

You know I think Yugi and Yami are up to something Bakura 

Why should I care? 

Well because it looks like Yami is flirting with Seto Kaiba Immediately Ryou's millennium ring glowed and Bakura appeared beside him.

This had better be good Ryou sighed internally,

You're encouragable Bakura 

"Hey Bakura. How come you're sitting wit us?" Tristan looked a little freaked, he still remembered that man-eating bug, he still had nightmares about it. About how it strings him from the ceiling ready for eating. Turns out it was the gang playing a trick on him by attaching him to the light fitting in his room. 

"Because I have nothing better to do mortal. Unless you wish to be my entertainment through torture?" Tristan dived behind Joey.

"So what's this game then?" asked Yugi,

"Indeed." Said Yami as he stared into Seto's eyes,

"Umm…er…well…we all put…er…suggestions for what we should do into a….ah…box." Seto wiped the sweat off his forehead, _Damn that Yami! Making me feel so nervous like this!_

"Suggestions hmm?" 

// You're evil Yami you know that? // Yugi grinned mentally,

/ It was your idea aibou / Yami smirked,

"So what next then Seto?" Yami leaned forward and rested his head on his hand, Seto blushed and continued,

"Umm, someone will then pick out one of the suggestions from the box and we will do whatever it says."

=^=

I know a little short, but I'm doing two chapters remember! I'm also writing another fic about Yugi and Yami, I might stick that up soon. As for the other relationships in this fic you'll just have to wait and see! Now onto the next chapter! 


	5. Married!

Yami Trekkie - The second chapter of the day to be posted and as such I don't really think I can be bothered to say the disclaimer twice in the same day… 

Jack & Marty – You didn't even say it the first time!

YT – I didn't? Oh well. You'll just have to say it again coz I'm not doing it

J & M - *scowl* Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by this weird person and neither are the characters. 

=^=

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

// What you going to put down Yami? //

/ It's a surprise aibou / 

// Aww Yami! // Yami tossed his suggestion into the box and then watched as the rest of the group did the same. Joey grabbed the box and shook it for all it was worth.

"JOEY!!!" yelled everyone

"What?!" 

"You're meant to close the box you stupid mutt!" the pieces of paper floated around the room and disappeared, 

"Oh look confetti! Did you two get married already?" Anzu strolled into the room,

// Hey Yami when did you bring her back? //

/ A while ago, I just put a sleeping spell on her to shut her up for a while /

Seto looked mortified, 

"We aren't married!" he yelled desperately

"Who isn't?" asked Ryou

"Them two!" Anzu stabbed her finger accusingly at Yami and Seto, there was a collective gasp.

// Er Yami I think you should really pay attention to the conversation //

/ Why aibou it's not interesting /

// Anzu just told everyone you and Seto are together //

/ WHAT?! /

"Well I guess that explains a few things eh Ryou?" Bakura winked at Ryou and nudged him,

"Yes well…Let's just get on with deciding what we are going to do okay?" 

"Well that would be fine if Joey hadn't flung them everywhere, now it'll be the first one we find and not pick out." Said Tristan deadpan, 

"Hey what's this guys?" Anzu bent down to pick up a piece of white paper off the floor, 

"ARGGHHH!!! PUT IT AWAY!" yelled Bakura at the sight of Anzu's ample backside, everyone else being too traumatised to do anything.

// Yami I feel sick //

/ Me too aibou me too /

Bakura…

Yes Ryou 

I think I've gone blind 

"Just give me the damn paper" screamed Seto, Anzu stopped bending over much to everyone's relief and chucked the white square at Kaiba,

"No need to be so rude! Whatever happens to friends they are always civil to each other, loyalty and respect are the foundations of a good frie…" Joey appeared behind her and whacked her across the head with a wok.

"I had enough of dat during tha duellist kingdem tournament!"

"I agree Joey." Yugi smiled,

"Here here." Added Yami.

"So what's on the paper Kaiba?" asked Tristan as Seto opened it, a look of utter disbelief appeared on his face.

" It says…Skydiving…" Joey leapt into the air,

"Yeah I won! Wait I didn't want to win, aww nuts. I just put that down thinking I wouldn't win." 

"Skydiving?" asked the two Yamis.

=^=

Yami Trekkie - Finally we're getting there, the reason this story exists in the first place! Well let me know what you all think of it, and don't yell at me to post another chapter soon coz I won't be able to! Friday maybe at the earliest. Oh and another thing…flames will not be appreciated, I got a B in English GCSE thank you very much and I know how to type, I have also made absolutely no spelling mistakes (Unless intentionally). You might not like this story but then everyone is entitled to their own opinion, even if it is wrong. Just kidding *smile* 

Jack & Marty – She isn't…

YT – See ya in a week!


	6. Explanations

Yami Trekkie – Hello! It's been a week already! Sadly I have not been able to acquire Yu-Gi-Oh during this time but hey. I proved myself able to do better than my whole class in engineering! *does victory dance* 

Jack & Marty – You nut

YT- Oh what variety?! Someone thought about a S/Y pairing, interesting but you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It does mean a lot to me, almost as much as my new Yu-Gi-Oh poster with a big pic of Yami smack bang in the centre! 

J&M – Oh just get on with the fic

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"Skydiving?" asked the two Yamis. 

/ What is skydiving aibou? /

// You know what a plane is right Yami? //

/ Er no… /

Ryou? 

Skydiving…it's…umm. Do you know what an aeroplane is? 

No Ryou looked at Yugi and could see he was having the same conversation with his Yami and was being about as successful as he was. 

"Anyone have a picture of a plane? The yamis don't know what they are…" Seto sighed and got out his laptop, after a few minutes he'd looked up the type of plane they'd be going in.

"Here." He slid the portable computer towards Yugi, Ryou and their yamis.

/ It looks fascinating aibou! What does it do? /

// It's flies through the air //

/ Like a bird? /

// In a way //

That is a strange looking animal Ryou 

That's because it's not an animal Bakura. It's a machine that flies through the air like a bird 

"That's meant to fly through the air?!" yelled Bakura startling everyone, 

"That's all we're going to do?!…Just watch it fly?" 

"Sounds interesting." Added Yami, Yugi shifted nervously,

"No Bakura we are going to fly in it…" 

"In it?!"

It's perfectly safe Bakura 

So why is everyone so nervous? 

Because skydiving isn't just sitting in the plane while it flies… 

Continue 

We are going to jump out of the plane… 

While it's on the ground? 

Umm no. While it's in the air 

"You what?!" again everyone jumped at his outburst causing Joey to spill tomato sauce down himself,

"Aww nuts…"

"We are going to jump out of the plane while it's in the air…" repeated Ryou, Yami's eyes widened.

/ Aibou is this true?! /

// Yes Yami //

/ But you will die! /

// We will have parachutes Yami //

"What's a parachute?" Everyone sighed, 

"Can't you just give them a mental image of it or something?" asked Seto his head on his arm,

"He has a good point for once Yug." 

"Shut up mutt!"

"Make me Kaiba!" 

"Right that's it!" Seto and Joey leapt at each other then disappeared inside a dust cloud where the occasional fist or foot could be seen popping out. Meanwhile Yugi was busy tapping away as Seto's laptop, 

"Here ya go! I found a video file for it" 

The four crowded around the laptop screen and watched a black and white film start up, a plane flew across the screen then suddenly there was an explosion and a huge mushroom cloud appeared. Looks of horror appeared on the yami's faces,

"No Ra damned way!" yelled Bakura as he tried to scramble away from them all, Ryou grabbed onto his trouser leg and Bakura fell over and continued to try and wriggle out of his grasp. The result was his trousers actually coming off his legs, as he realised what had happened he tried to flip around so he could pull them back up and got Ryou tangled in the trouser legs crushing them to each other's chests. 

"You guys could've just asked us to leave." Commented Seto from the cloud, both the teens blushed fiercely.

"I've found it!" yelled Yugi and they collected around the laptop screen again, they stared as a guy stood in the cargo hold of a plane, the doors opened and he ran out of the plane and into the air. The ground rushed rapidly towards him and clouds sped by, he looked up and saw someone activating their parachute then he did the same drastically slowing his descent. Bakura swallowed,

"Looks like fun…"

"Yeah" said Yami looking a little frazzled.

"I think we should go with my idea." 

"What's that Bakura?" 

"Ritual beheading." He replied glancing at Anzu. 

=^=

Yami Trekkie - Anyway because I won't be able to update sometime in the week once again I will be posting 2 chapters. You lucky people.

Jack & Marty – Lucky? 

YT - *scowls* 


	7. Getting strapped up

Yami Trekkie - The second chapter of the week and if you're reading this then you are either mentally imbalanced from the long period of time between the last update or were insane anyway. Just kidding, unless you take it as a compliment that is…

Jack & Marty – Let's play a game!

YT - *looks suspicious* What game?

J&M – If we can prove we are intelligent we won't have to do the disclaimer, if we fail we'll do the rotten thing…

YT – Sure! Do I get to ask you anything?

J&M – Yep

YT- Okay. Prove to me that chair over there doesn't exist *points to chair*

J&M – What chair? 

YT – Moving on. I don't own it. Period.

Look I know that you can't just walk in and go skydiving straight away, you need to be taught things. But hey this is fanfiction, so no criticism about that minor lapse in accuracy. Besides I can't be bothered to do that…it has to be spontaneous! 

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

The eight friends entered the building used for skydiving and met the man that would be taking them 'up'. He was a short old man with a crazy beard that reached the floor and a walking stick almost as bent over as he was. 

"Welcome!" he beamed,

"You here to go skydiving?!" Seto looked at him calmly,

"No we're here to go fishing…" 

"Well I can tell you now sonny that there's not much fish about these here parts." The group sweatdropped. 

"Just ignore him Mister…?" 

"Ree. I'm Mr. Ree." 

"Well we would like you to take 8 people up to skydive." 

"Sure! All the gear is in the back through that door, go on through then I'll meet you at that plane out there." He pointed at the door with his stick then at the plane and waddled towards the equipment room. After a brief demonstration of how to put the gear on, translation, Joey got himself and Seto tangled in all the different straps and they are now going tandem because they are inseparable. 

"Flipping dull mutt! As if it wasn't bad enough in the first place I'm now stuck with you!" Seto yelled into Joey's ear,

"Hey it's not like it's ah picnic for me too ya know! And I'm only here so ya don't need ta shout!" he yelled back.

// Hey Yami look at that advert on the wall behind you //

/ Umm okay aibou…For sale, parachute. Used once never opened, small stain /

// You think that's a joke Yami? //

/ I hope so Yugi / 

Bakura and Ryou helped each other into their gear, the tomb robber had a maniacal look in his eyes and he grabbed without seeing. 

Bakura! the teen in question glared at Ryou,

What?! he yelled back through their link only to follow his light's eyes downwards,

they both came away with blushes. Bakura kept his hands held firmly by his sides.

I didn't mean to touch you there Ryou I'm sorry 

It's okay Bakura it was an accident 

I'm glad you understand Ryou _It wasn't an accident, it was seeing him wrapped up in all those straps and I can never tell him!_

I wish it wasn't though… Ryou walked away leaving Bakura with his jaw down to the floor, 

"Wait! Ryou!" 

=^=

YT – Comments? Well send 'em to me I want to hear all about them! Unless they're bad ones a.k.a Flames. Not interested in them. Next update!…One whole week, yep I'm back to no free time again this week.


	8. Helping?

YT – Urggghhh

J & M – Well it's your fault for staying out drinking and dancing til 3am in the morning!

YT – URRGGHHH! You try doing this with a hangover! 

J & M – Fine we shall spare you, she doesn't own any of it!

YT – Do you mind not yelling…serious headache here.

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

Yami and Yugi looked up from what they were doing and saw Bakura scrambling after Ryou,

/ You will never see that again /

// They're acting a little strange. Damn strap! // Yami looked around to see Yugi struggling to get his legs into the harness,

/ Let me help you / He kneeled down in front of Yugi and concentrated on his task, his spiky hair brushed against Yugi,

// Urgghh // Yami looked up at his light,

/ Are you okay Yugi? / Yugi looked around to see where the others were, Anzu, Ryou and Bakura had already left. Joey and Seto had long since hobbled after them. Yugi gazed at Yami with clouded eyes and nodded,

// I'm fine. It's just your hair brushed against me // Yami smirked,

/ Like this? / He did it again and Yugi inhaled sharply,

// Tease // Yami chuckled, 

/ I'm finished here Yugi /

// Looks like you need help with yours Yami // Yugi bent down with a devilish glint in his eyes,

/ Yugi? / 

// Yes Yami? // Yugi grabbed the straps and pulled them up Yami's legs slowly drawing his hands along his calves and thighs then towards his backside. Yami stopped Yugi's exploration with his own hands,

"What did you want to ask me Yami?"

"I've forgotten…" He then drew Yugi's hands above his head and pushed him against the wall his mouth descending to claim a kiss.

=^=

YT - You know I think people are going to end up shooting me for ending chapters like this…Anyway for the last time I will once again be posting two chapters at a time. You know what this means? It means you'll be able to find out what happens straight away!!

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed…more fluff I hear you say? Alrighty!!

J & M – Did she say fluff?

YT – Fluff not fluffballs…


	9. Take off!

Oh well at least my headache isn't as bad now…I just hope I don't have an allergic reaction to that guys aftershave. I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else remotely related to it so…leave…me…alone.

Enjoy the next chappy peeps.

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"Hey you guys ready yet?!" Yelled Tristan through the door, their lips were millimetres apart.

"What perfect timing they have…" Yami said dryly his breath tickling Yugi's lips,

"That's the second time they've stopped us. Guess we'll have to wait until we're totally alone Yugi." Slowly he let Yugi's arms down outlining his light's body with his hands.

"This isn't helping Yami…" Yugi said breathlessly,

"I know." He smirked and bent his head to nip at Yugi's neck, Yugi gasped and Yami drew back to continue putting on his equipment.

"You want help there Yugi?" 

"I don't think I'd be able to walk if you 'helped' me anymore Yami." The only reply was a soft chuckle.

They emerged minutes later and joined their friends on the tarmac next to their plane, well I suppose plane would be a bad description, flying wreck would probably be more appropriate. The main section of the plane was filled with dents and bumps of all shapes and sizes, the wings didn't look like they were fixed on properly, one tilted up the other tilted down. Ryou got in first followed by a blushing Bakura, next went Yami and Yugi, Joey and Seto waddled up to the door and Seto looked at the wing,

"Hey is that duct tape?! No way in hell are you gonna get me in that thing!" with surprising strength for an old man Mr. Ree shoved both Joey and Seto through the door with ease and slammed it shut behind them. 

The engine spluttered and stopped…again.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" 

"Will ya shut up already!" The engine started up and carried on going,

"We're off now folks." called Mr. Ree from the cockpit. 

"Chocks away! Tally-ho! " yelled Ryou. 

The plane started off down the runway building up speed and Seto scrambled towards the door.

"Lemme out!" Yami and Yugi grabbed him preventing everyone flying out the plane early, suddenly the plane lifted off the ground and Seto pressed his face to the window and watched the ground get further away.

"Argghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" he let out an inhuman scream into the glass, 

"Seto I'm sure we'll be fine!" yelled Ryou over the screaming, the engine spluttered and puffed then cut out. The plane began to descend rapidly,

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Yami and Yugi hugged each other in fright, Ryou and Bakura did the same. Anzu tried to hug Joey and Seto but it only succeeded in increasing the volume of Seto's screaming and added Joey's own vocal chords to the noise. 

// Yami I love you //

/ I love you to aibou /

Ryou…I love you 

Bakura…I…I love you too 

Seto was still pressed against the window screaming for all he's worth, which is quite a lot really isn't it? Joey had joined in and the hikari's and their yami's held each other for the last time as the small air vehicle plummeted toward the ground.

=^=

Cliffhanger galore! What will happen to the gang? Will Anzu survive? Will the duct-taped wings stay on the plane? There is only one way to find out! Read the next chapter, but you won't be able to do that until next week. Gosh I'm so evil g

Read, review and relax peeps!


	10. Last moments and salvation

YT - Oh you didn't honestly think I was going to kill them did you? Well that wouldn't be very funny now would it? Well if it was just Anzu maybe…

For anyone who's interested I've got another Yu-Gi-Oh fic on the go. It's called 'Hidden Fears' angsty romance it is hmm. 

Disclaimer rats! 

J&M – But they've probably seen it thousands of times!

YT – Humour them.

J&M – She doesn't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh except 2 games and a poster. 

YT – Has anyone noticed the suggestions spellchecker comes up with for the names of the YGO cast? No? Well let me enlighten you ^_^

Yugi = Yogi

Yami = Yam

Ryou = Roy

Bakura = Baker

Tristan = Triton

Malik = Malice

And (my personal favourite) Seto = Settee 

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" came the collective screaming from inside the plane, Ryou and Bakura retreated to Ryou's soulroom. 

Peace 

Yes. If I am to die again I would rather it be without hearing that noise 

Ryou? Did you really mean that you love me? Bakura walked to pick up an object and fiddled nervously with it,

I guess I did. Did you also mean what you said to me? Ryou walked up to Bakura and took the object from his hands,

I did. Fat lot of good it does us now though, we're going to die A lone tear escaped from Ryou's eye and Bakura reached out to brush it away with his thumb. He traced its path with his mouth placing kisses on the salty trail, Ryou turned his face towards Bakura and claimed his mouth in a kiss full of tenderness that spoke of their shared love. 

Ryou… They came back for air and Ryou pushed Bakura onto the bed behind him,

Ra you're beautiful Ryou grinned seductively,

You're not so bad yourself Bakura Ryou ran his hands up the inside of Bakura's legs past his stomach and rested them on his chest, Bakura was breathing heavily as he watched his light remove the shirt from his own body. Lifting his back and arms off the bed to help remove the garment he allowed Ryou to graze his nails up and down his chest and stomach muscles, his mouth followed the trail his hands made until Bakura could stand it no more.

Enough! My turn he said with a devilish grin and flipped Ryou onto his back.

Meanwhile! 

"I'm going to die never knowing love!" Anzu sobbed,

"At least I knew the power of friendship…" Seto and Joey's screaming increased again in volume at the thought of the impending friendship speech., this time even Tristan joined in. Yugi's eyes widened in horror,

// Yami am I like that with the heart of the cards? //

/ Yes you are Yugi, but don't worry. You're cute enough to pull it off unlike that ugly b... / Yugi hugged Yami gratefully stopping his train of thought, the engine sputtered and coughed again then the plane started to level out. 

Everyone jumped for joy and hugged their friends, Seto and Joey stopped screaming only to start again when Anzu hugged them.

"What are you still screaming for? Oh I get it you think you're dead after seeing a lovely angelic beauty like me." They stopped screaming only to have their eyes tic, 

"Tristan help us!" yelled Joey in desperation, Tristan leapt towards the devil woman and body slammed her into the side of the plane. There was silence as everyone waited to see the result, Anzu simply closed her eyes and slid down the aircraft skin.

"That…wasn't very…nice Tristan!" she suddenly snapped then returned to comatose land.

"Well that was…" started Joey,

"Disturbing?" finished Seto,

"Yeah…" 

// Aww isn't that cute Yami? They're finishing each other's sentences //

/ Just like a cute couple / Yami laughs maniacally and everyone sweatdrops, Joey whispers to Seto,

"Maybe he's going to turn out like Bakura and Malik…" 

// Look Yami did you see that! // Yugi bursts into giggles and both Yami and him lean on each other clutching their sides to stop from falling over. Tristan notices that Ryou hasn't said a word throughout this whole incident and that Bakura has vanished. 

"Hey Ryou!" 

=^=

I was looking at my author stats yesterday and I realised something, someone has put my on their favourite authors list! Thank you so much Astarya! I know this is a little late but I'm going to thank all my reviewers now. I've got a lot of time to kill and I might as well do something I've been meaning to do for a while, I was going to put this at the end of the fic but hear we go ^_^

Lonely Vigil – Thank you for being my first Yu-Gi-Oh reviewer and for the tiny ego boost. I think I mentioned that I wouldn't be able to put any Malik stuff in this fic because I haven't really seen any episodes with him in. I'd be grateful to anyone who would be willing to give me a character bio on him, I shall then endeavour to place him in my next fic and the person/s who send me the info can have a cameo if they like too. ^_^

Holo – Thank you. I think the couples have been pretty much defined now, what do ya reckon? ^_^

Punkerween – Thank you. Another ego boost there from ya :D 

Buka2000 – Thank you. Indeed I have spent many an episode with the screen on pause just staring. ^_^

Firedraygon97 – Thank you. Did you know that you've given me 6 reviews!!! Wow. I thought I'd be getting that overall not just from one person. I have also noted a pattern I your reviews, do you know that you always put 'update soon!' at the end. Well if that's not motivation I don't know what is. Thank you again.

Blue September – Thank you. I think we all secretly wish that she would burn there too, wouldn't it be great if Yami's psycho side showed through and he sent her to the Shadow Realm. It'd be party time! 

Todokanunegai - Thank you. He needs to be embarrassed more often me thinks ^_^

Shini Megami – Thank you ^_^ Well I think you've already found out the pairings although I would be interested to hear what your pairings were…

Luen-Chan – Thank you. I was actually giggling when I wrote that bit, *hangs head in shame* I'm sad I know

Ex-Angel, Dice, and Bakura – Thank you. 4 Reviews!!! Wow, thank you.

Princess Strawberry = I guess you like this chapter then, more fluff just like you asked ^_^ Thank you for both your reviews.

Wolfchanger – Yami and Seto? Are you nuts! I totally agree with you on the Yami/Yugi pairing, although some Y/S stuff I've read has been quite good. Thank you for the review ^_^

Anna – Thank you. I'm kinda not sure what this review is meant to say but thank you anyway.

Astarya – THANK YOU!!! Not only a review but you put my on your favourites list too. Thank you so much.

Twister – Thank you. I am the same as you by the way, any pairings that aren't Yaoi now just seem wrong. Before you know it I'll be seeing certain pairings in SG-1 as the way things are meant to be. It's Jack and Sam not J/D or S/D!!

Star Magician = Thank you and I shall ^_^

Phew. I'm glad I did this now, I don't think I would have been able to use my fingers if I did all the thank you's at the end. 

Read and Review please ^_^ 


	11. Going down!

I still do not own YGO or any of the characters.

Where were we? Oh yes I remember, Ryou was in the process of being dominated wasn't he? Shall we continue?

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

Enough! My turn he said with a devilish grin and flipped Ryou onto his back. Breathlessly Ryou gazed up at his darkness, _So this is the real reason for soul rooms_

No time for thinking now aibou just feeling he accompanied his words by placing his hands under Ryou's shirt and claiming his light's mouth in a searing kiss. 

****

"Hey Ryou!" 

What in the name of Ra is that?! 

****

"Hey Ryou! Wake up!"

I don't know. But there's someone else's hands on my shoulders and they're shaking me 

"Hey Ryou! Wake up!" Tristan shook the other boy by his shoulders, a sudden flash of bright light filled the cabin,

"Get your hands off my aibou mortal!"

Bakura? 

You're mine Ryou no one else's Ryou started to grin uncontrollably, this worried the normal people. One minute the Pharaoh starts to go nuts, then Yugi quickly followed by Ryou. They were stuck on a plane of maniacs. Also Anzu was starting to come round.

"Are we ready to jump out yet?" yelled Mr. Ree from the cockpit,

"YES!" yelled Seto, _We need to escape that stupid cow, the freaky hikaris and their mentally unstable yamis!_

"Okies!" came the reply and the back end of the plane started to open up, wind rushed through the cabin and Anzu got to her feet,

"Oh look we're gonna jump!" her eyes sparkled with delight,

"Who's gonna go first?!" Suddenly a boot landed in her face and she flew out the door backwards, 

"By Ra that felt good!" said a smug looking Bakura as cheers erupted from the rest of the gang.

"Remember folks…If at first you don't succeed skydiving isn't for you!" yelled the pilot and he pulled back on the stick, the plane entered a steep climb and everyone fell out the open door at the back. The worrying thing is so did the pilot because he hadn't strapped himself in. 

Seto and Joey were tumbling through the air screaming,

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

"This is all your bloody fault you stupid mutt!" yelled Seto trying to turn around to face Joey,

"Well if you hadn't started that stupid argument we wouldn't be stuck ta each other like this Kaiba!" Joey wrenched around and they ended up face to face, chest to chest, um wotsit to wotsit, well you get the idea. 

"Look what you've done now! We now have no way of pulling the cord coz it was by you!" Joey's eyes widened,

"Speaking of da cord we should really pull dat right about now!" Seto used his momentum to twist around to see what Joey was looking at,

"Kuso! The ground is really coming fast! Where was the cord Joey?!" the blonde looked thoughtful for a second,

"It would be by my shoulder somewhere!" 

"Fine!" Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and started to feel around his back for the cord,

__

Damn, no one should have a touch like that. Hey what the hell am I thinking?! I do not like Seto Kaiba in that way!

"I think I got it! I'm pulling it!" The parachute extended and yanked the two upwards slightly, the end result being that the two had their faces pressed together and their arms wrapped around each other. 

=^=

Well that was odd wasn't it? Not sure what to make of this one. Let me know okay. Now for the thank you's ^_^

Mistykasumi = Thank you. Maybe in another fic eh ^_^

Tweety = Thank you ^_^

YuGiMegami = Thank you for the sites. What do you mean perv? R? What story are you reading? Gosh I'd love to be around you if you read a Mills and Boons novel ^_^

Cutie = Thank you and Yaoi means one guy loving another…at least I think that's what it means. Double check people?

Princess Strawberry = Thank you for another review ^_^ Yes the fluff is here to stay! Fluff! Fluff!

Ex-Angel, Dice, and Bakura = Thank you, umm yeah…not quite yet ^_^ Updated as you requested ^_^

FireFaerie = Thank you. More fluff? Okay! ^_^

Astarya = Thank you. Yeah well if I wanna make a big thing about it I can :- P You are the only one to have me on a favourites list so far so it is kind of a big deal for me…Thank you again for another review ^_^

Laguna's-Underwear = Thank you. Umm…I really don't understand any of that review but thank you for it all the same.

AnsemReport1 = Thank you. Really? I love cliffhangers ^_^ 

Thanks for all the reviews people ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter, let me know okay ^_^ 


	12. Still going down!

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" hollered Ryou, 

"This is bloody great!" answered Bakura and started to make poses, 

"YMCA!" 

"Oh Ra, I'm beginning to wish I never taught you that dance!" cried Ryou in mortification covering his eyes.

Hey isn't that Seto and Joey making out down there? 

You what?! 

"Go you two! YMCA forever!" Ryou blushed furiously,

When did you learn what the YMCA was for?! 

Yugi told me Ryou was gobsmacked, _little innocent Yugi told Bakura that!_ Bakura saw this as his chance and he grabbed Ryou, kissed him senseless then pulled his cord. 

BAKURA DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! 

As if he replied sticking his tongue out mentally, he then dived past Seto and Joey giving wolf whistles and activated his parachute,

"Hello you two! Look like you're having fun there!" 

Oh Bakura that is mean, you only did that to torment them didn't you… 

You are learning aibou 

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami and Yugi took a deep breath, Yami continued to scream in terror and Yugi carried on with his exclamation of glee.

// Isn't this fun Yami?! //

/ Fun?! Fun aibou this is not! /

// You can't be that scared Yami //

/ Dark Magicians are beginning to dance in front of my eyes! / abruptly Yami's screaming stopped as he was terrified into unconsciousness, 

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Yami you alright? Yami?" 

*Dramatic music plays*

Jack – Is she ending the chapter here?

Marty – I'm not sure, would be in her character though. To end her chapters like it, I mean just look at her SG-1 fic!

Jack – True, I'm surprised she isn't getting death threats for that.

Marty – You know this isn't really humour is it?

Yugi – Oh Ra! Talking rats!

Jack - *sweatdrop* It's more of a drama with leather boy over there passing out whilst falling through the air towards the ground at high speed.

Marty – Can you believe he's meant to be a noble Pharaoh?

Yugi – Hey that's my Yami you're talking about!

He reaches over and pulls the cord on Yami's parachute plus his own and they fly out of the rats' view. 

Jack – Well that was rude

Marty – Indeed

They both open their parachutes and continue to float downwards. An old man who was almost as bent as his walking stick flew past them,

"Well this wasn't really meant to happen!" yelled Mr. Ree as he disappeared through a cloud leaving a man shaped imprint. 

J & M - *sweatdrop* 

=^= 

Yami Trekkie - Not really that funny this chapter was it? Didn't think so.

J & M – Maybe it's because you're in a slightly subdued mood

YT – Wow! Do you two even know what that word means?

J & M - *cough* 

Thank you's:

Dark Angel = Thank you! Betray me? *looks nervous*

Mistykasumi = Thank you. I like that scene too ^_^

FireFaerie = Thank you. You know you write the oddest reviews ^_^ Plus I would do exactly what Kira did if I could! ^_^ Yaoi fluff is good but only when it's not crude…there's some really horrible stuff out there!

Please read and review ^_^


	13. Solid ground!

YT = I still do not own YGO or any of the characters, this story is still mine.

J & M = Ours!

YT = Mine!

J&M = Ours! 

YT = Foxtrot Oscar!

J&M = O.O 

I NEED HELP!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THE YGO CREW FOR THEIR NEXT DAY OUT?! VOTE!!!

Yugi to Yami - // Blah //

Yami to Yugi - / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura - Blah 

Bakura to Ryou - Blah 

=^=

Yugi and a semiconscious Yami floated onto the soft earth,

/ Ground! Oh sweet Ra we're on the ground! / Yami got down on all fours then started to hug and kiss the ground,

"I'm on solid land!" he ripped a clump of grass out of the lawn and cuddled it. 

// Er Yami? Are you alright? //

"Never better aibou!" the Pharaoh proceeded to run around crazily in circles clutching his lawn baby,

"I'm on the ground! I'm on the ground!" Two rats descended slowly from the sky, reached the ground and scampered off. Yugi watched his darkness with worried eyes,

"Yami?" No answer,

"I'm alive, I'm alive! Johnny five, I am alive!" 

"Yami you're worrying me…"

"Ground! Sweet sweet ground!" the taller teen continued to run circular trenches into the ground. Yugi stared at Yami then did the only thing he knew would shut the other up, he leaped on him and they both fell to the floor. Yami stopped his moment of madness immediately and noticed his hikari straddling him, Yugi also noticed his position and blushed fiercely. 

"Sorry Yami. I just meant to stop you running around." Saying this Yugi tried to get off Yami but the Pharaoh grabbed his hips and held him there.

"I like this method Yugi, you should do it more often." With that he reached his hand behind Yugi's head and pulled it down to meet his lips in a lustful kiss. Yugi reached down and tangled his fingers in Yami's hair, instinctively he rocked his hips and Yami groaned breaking the kiss. 

"Oh you don't really what to do that right now Yugi. Seto, Joey and the rest of them could come along any minute and they're sure to get a shock seeing what their 'innocent' Yugi is doing." The small hikari stared into Yami's eyes with a gaze darkened with passion,

"I couldn't care less Yami. Besides, it's about time they learned I'm not as innocent as they think." The Pharaoh's eyes smouldered and Yugi bent down to claim another kiss, Yami gasped as he felt Yugi's hands run up under his shirt and explore his chest. Breathlessly Yugi asked,

"Do you remember our song Yami?" Yugi watched the fellow teen look at him with a clouded gaze and smiled, he then began to sing the song punctuating it with kisses. 

****

You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh  
  
Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me  


Grinning Yami added his deep baritone to Yugi's singing voice, 

****

  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

Yugi giggled and planted his lips on Yami's,**  
  
I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile, there you were and I was gone  
  
I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one, the one for me**

"Our song Yami…"

"Yes Yugi, ours and no one else's." The Pharaoh gasped as Yugi bent his head down to his chest and nipped his skin.  
  
**You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million**  
**You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us**

Even though Yami was thoroughly enjoying himself he felt Yugi needed some payback, drawing Yugi's head back up from his chest Yami gave him a fierce kiss. 

"My turn." He added when Yugi looked at him, swiftly he flipped him over and reversed their positions. Yugi cried out in surprise and Yami stifled it by placing soft butterfly kisses all over his face and down his neck.

"So you remember our song, do you remember what happens next Yugi? Oh course not, because it's not happened yet." Grinning evilly Yami returned the favour Yugi gave to him.

Both were breathing heavily now and were flushed with passion,

"I think we should stop now Yugi before it goes too far…" Yugi pouted,

"Why Yami?" 

"Because I just heard Bakura telling Seto and Joey to hurry up." Yugi's face fell and he sat up,

"I hate Sod's Law…"

"Don't worry Yugi, we can just pick it up later where we left off." The Pharaoh added with a smirk, the smaller teen brightened up and hugged his yami.

=^=

I apologise now if you didn't like the song bit…it just wouldn't get out of my head until I stuck it in there! ^_^ Another reason to apologise now too O~O…The late update, I'm so sorry but I felt this chapter needed a slight re-write before I posted it. But here you all are ^_^ Ah I just realised I need to apologise for something else! I am so sorry to everyone I haven't thanked for putting me on their favourites lists, it's purely because I didn't realise. FF.net only shows who has added you to their favourite authors list, when I have a little more time I shall thank people by name but right now I'm a little rushed off my feet ^_^

Thank you's

AnsemReport1 = Thank you! ^_^ Hope that coma doesn't last…you need to read the rest of this…^_^

FireFaerie = Thank you! I know you're one of the ones who has me on your fave stories list…Thank you for that ^_^ Again with the short chapters…I try I really do, having better success with my Hidden Fears fic to be honest with you -_-0 

Mistykasumi = Thank you ^_^ I haven't seen that word in ages! Snogging…

Yami Yuugi = Thank you and no problem about the Dark Duellist thing, you need any more chapters to be beta-ed here I am ^_^

Thank you all! Read and review please, suggestions about what the YGO group could do next would be appreciated O_~


	14. Bakura The Maniacal Dancing Monkey?

Alas folks this is the last chapter of skydiving, it's been swell really ^_^ 

49 reviews, you know that really means so much to me it does. I hardly expected 10 let alone 49!!!

I still don't own YGO or the characters even after all these chapters…

Yugi to Yami = // Blah //

Yami to Yugi = / Blah /

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

=^=

"Will you lot hurry up!" yelled the oh-so-hated-giver-of-friendship-speeches, the following group scowled collectively.

"Look we didn't even want to come get that blasted Pharaoh and his pathetic hikari in the first place!" answered Bakura loudly, Seto and Joey were still strapped together and attempting to follow everyone. Why? You may ask. Well after Bakura had tormented them all the way down about how they had got so close, they didn't really want to stay behind by themselves. Who knew what the tomb robber would say if they stayed behind without a chaperone.

"Argghh!" they cried simultaneously as they fell over…again, it was hard work walking sideways with another person strapped to you doing the same.

"Oh for Ra's sake!" screamed Bakura and he walked over to the two,

"You do realise the faster we get there and pick up those two baka's the sooner we can get away from her whinging. Also we can get back to doing things we would much rather be doing…" he stole a glance at Ryou under his eyelashes who saw and blushed. 

"Ryou come give me a hand here." Then with his light's help he began to roll Seto and Joey across the field, 

"Oww! Stop that! We can walk by ourselves you know!" exclaimed Joey in-between having his and Seto's heads repeatedly knocked together from the movement, 

"Hey that's quite a good beat!" KNOCK……KNOCK……KNOCK……KNOCK, Bakura grinned maniacally.

"Bit slow though…Hey look a hill!" quickly Bakura turned them towards the steep slope and pushed them down it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" yelled the duo, KNOCK…..KNOCK….KNOCK…KNOCK..KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. 

The insane tomb robber danced around like a monkey does to a music box while Seto and Joey rolled down the incline gaining speed. The two finally came to a stop with spirals in their eyes at the feet of Yugi and Yami who were sitting on their open parachutes,

"Umm…well I wasn't expecting that entrance Yami." The Pharaoh got up and poked the two unconscious teens and suddenly Anzu appeared by his side,

"Hello Yami!"

"Argghh!" he yelled and leaped into his light's arms, Yugi also looked slightly pale.

/ I thought Bakura got rid of her! /

// It would appear not Yami. Hey as nice as this is…are you going to get down anytime soon it's just my arms are hurting // Yami looked a little sheepish and put his feet gingerly on the grass,

/ Sorry Yugi, you know we could take advantage of this predicament / Yugi's eyes widened.

// Don't you dare! // Yami grinned as he rose to his full height rubbing himself against Yugi's frame, the smaller one inhaled sharply. 

"Hey you alright Yugi?" asked Tristan as he arrived with a still crazy Bakura and Ryou,

"You look a little tense…" Yugi smiled tightly,

"I'm fine Tristan, I think I just strained something holding Yami."

/ Oh very clever aibou / Yami smirked,

// Just wait Yami…I'll get my revenge don't you worry! // 

/ I'm looking forward to it Yugi / 

"You know I still don't know how your foot accidentally managed to hit me in the face and out of the plane Bakura…What happened?" asked Anzu fluttering her eyelashes trying desperately to look cute but failing miserably.

"Simple you demented…thing. I did it on purpose! Do you realise we could already be doing things we actually want to be doing if you hadn't insisted on us coming to find them!" he pointed at the spiky haired duo, Anzu pouted disgustingly.

"You know friends aren't meant to kick fellow friends out of planes Bakura, they're meant to stop them falling out if needed. In fact…" 

// It's all her fault we were interrupted Yami! This is the last straw! // 

"Oh shut up! It's all your fault!" Yugi yelled at her and took his Millennium Puzzle off to swing it round his head,

"Yugi what are you going to do with that sharp pyramid shaped object?" she asked worriedly,

"This!" he then proceeded to use it like flail and whacked her on the head with it, she went down like a ton of bricks, literally. The ground shook from the impact, they all fully expected a crater to appear after all it was like a comet hitting the Earth. After checking she was unconscious the small group trundled off into the sunset.

"Well that was a good days work, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Everyone groaned.

~Fin~

=^=

If anyone has any ideas for a continuation of the outings maybe it can become a series! The outings series…I like the sound of that ^_^

Thank you's

Princess Strawberry = Thank you, Oh I so love Y/YY fluff myself and felt it needed to be there ^_^ Hope you like the last chapter ^_^

Yami Mikan = Thank you. Yes! Yes! Yaoi! Yaoi!! Gosh I love Yaoi! Unless of course it's Seto and Mokuba, that's just nasty…Hope you like the last chapter too ^_^

Firedraygon97 = Thank you so much, awesome…what a word ^_^ . Enjoy the last chapter?

FireFaerie = Thank you. The fluff will be in a different fic I'm afraid…maybe more fluff to come in 'Hidden Fears' eh. ^_~ Enjoy the last chapter okay ^_^

AnsemReport1 = Thank you. I shall try to get around to reading your fic, but then I think I might have read it already and the computer wouldn't let me review…I shall try again later when I have a little more time okay? You're not going to send me the hospital bill for all these fic induced comas are you? Enjoy the last chapter! ^_^

Thank you again to all those who have reviewed this story, it means so much that you have taken time out of your lives just to read this…oh look my rats are rolling their eyes, they think I'm going Gwyneth Paltrow on them…

Look out for my other fics okay! 

Bye for now people! ^_^


End file.
